<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke and Sawdust by Molly_Hats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006236">Smoke and Sawdust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats'>Molly_Hats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificer Julia Burnsides, Competent Women, Concussions, F/M, Half-Orc Julia Burnsides, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magnus Burnsides Backstory, Raven's Roost Rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia comes to the rescue when Magnus rushes into a trap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke and Sawdust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My beta doesn’t even know I wrote this yet.</p><p>It’s 2:37 am. Do you know where your writers are?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freedom arrived with the sound of metal against metal and loud shouts, louder even than the ringing in his ears. There was a cracking sound as an axe tore through the wood of the door to his cell. The metal sliced through the finest oak in Raven’s Roost like it was parchment. There was no better artificer in the Craftsman’s Corridor than his fiancée.</p><p>Julia stepped over the body of the guard in the doorway, ducking to fit her 7-foot half-orc frame through.</p><p>She rushed over to him and started picking at the locks on his chains. “You’ve gotta stop rushing into traps,” she said angrily, but there was a current of relief in her deep voice. </p><p>“Hey, Jules,” Magnus croaked. “Nice to see you.”</p><p>Once his hands were free, Julia knelt beside him to undo his leg cuffs.</p><p>She was covered in sweat and dirt and someone else’s blood. A long lock of black hair had somehow escaped both her braid and her kerchief.</p><p>She was the perfect woman.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t resist, he reached for her face, sweeping the stray hair out of her eyes. </p><p>“Magnus…” Julia breathed, “not here.”</p><p>She gently took his hand and set it on the ground, attacking the lock with renewed vigor.</p><p>“I didn’t tell them anything, Jules,” Magnus said. “I promise.”</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t, Maggie.” The cuffs around his ankles came undone with a click. “I wasn’t worried about them, I was worried about you, you idiot.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes closed. </p><p>“Hey, hey, stay with me,” Julia said, tapping her hand gently on his cheek. “Can you walk?”</p><p>Magnus tried to shake his head, but a wave of dizziness overtook him. </p><p>“I...” He broke off. What was the question? It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t tell them anything. He hadn’t told them anything? “I didn’t tell them anything.”</p><p>“I know, hon, I know.” </p><p>Her arms were around him, lifting him easily, and he tucked his head into the crook between her head and neck without thinking about it. </p><p>She lingered for a moment, and her scent wafted around him, iron and smoke and the slightest hint of sawdust.</p><p>Then she ran, her arms cradling him, trying unsuccessfully to protect him from every bump and jolt.</p><p>And even concussed, tortured, and bloody, Magnus felt safe.</p><p>“Magnus, it’s your turn to take guard duty.”</p><p>Already? But didn’t he need time to recover? Where was a healer?</p><p>“Hey, big guy, come on! I need my beauty sleep!”</p><p>Magnus woke with a start to Taako’s haggard face looming inches from his, his arm raised to slap him.</p><p>Magnus shot up so fast he nearly hit Taako in the face. </p><p>“Whoa, you okay?”</p><p>“Go to sleep,” Magnus hissed. His eyes were wet, and he resisted the urge to wipe at them, hoping Taako wouldn’t notice.</p><p>He risked a glance over at Taako, who shrugged, eyes on his bedroll.</p><p>Magnus sighed and took his seat by the fire, the chance lance at his side. The smoke circled around him, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost smell a hint of sawdust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>